Ruby's behavior card day
Also includes pit crew members Transcript Spike: Hello class. today is behavior card day. Here are the cards. Diamond means you get 100 years off, Gold means you get 10 years off, Silver means you get 5 years off, Bronze means you get 1 year off, Blue means you get 6 months off, Purple means you get 3 months off, Pink means you get 1 month off, Green means a week off, White means nothing and go back to your seat, Tan means a talk after school, Yellow means detention for 10 minutes, Orange means detention for 30 minutes, Light Grey means detention for 1 hour, Grey means detention forever, Dark grey means suspension for 3 days, Gun metal means suspension for 5 days, Red means suspension for 10 days and the dreaded dreaded black card means you are in dead meat and EXPELLED FOREVER AND WILL NEVER RACE AGAIN! Ruby Oaks: YEAH YEAH YEAH! I GOT MY OWN SPONSOR's BLUE CARD! Spike(happy and a bit insane): THAT'S RIGHT RUBY EASY OAKS! YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST STUDENT IN THE UNIVERSE! MY FAVORITE RACER AND MY GOD! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE AND MAKE HER (Dolphin Censor) PROUD! WE LOVE YOU RUBY EASY OAKS! The King: Nice! I got diamond card! Spike: That's right King! You make sure there is no chaos and make sure to deal with the bullies. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 100 years off! Steve: Aw yeah! Awesome! I got the gold card! Spike: That's right Steve Slick Lapage! You are my favorite next gen. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 10 years off. Rich: Yay! I got silver card! Spike: That's right Rich Mixon. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 5 years off. Lightning: Yay! Me, Mater and Cruz Ramirez all got bronze! Spike: That's right Lightning Mcqueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your year off. Dino: Nice! I got blue! Spike: That's right Dino Draftsky. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Rex Revler: Gask Its! I got a purple card! Spike: That's right Rex Revler. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Dinoco (With Cal Weathers) and Easy Idle team (with Carl Clutchen and Harvey Rodcap): Yes. We all got pink. Spike: That's right team Dinoco and team Easy Idle. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Chase Racelott and Tim Treadless: YAY! We both got green. Spike: That's right Chase Racelott and Tim Treadless. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Danny Swervez: The names Danny Bro! I got white. Spike: Okay Danny Swervez. Go back to your seat. Danny: Name's Danny Bro! Johnny Blamer: Oh no. I got a tan card. Spike: I'm sorry Johnny. You are improving your behavior and you're not crying much anymore. We will just have a talk after school. Next Gen Rev N Go: Oh come on! Me and Rev N Go Racer got yellow Spike(angry): That's right Next Gen Rev N Go and Rev N Go Racer! You have detention for 10 minutes! Go to Pinkie's office right now! Kevin Shiftright: Oh no! I got orange! Spike(angry): That's right Kevin Shiftright. You ruined your family legacy. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Carbon Cyber Team(including Bobby and Jim): Oh no we all got Light grey! Spike(angry): That's right Team Carbon Cyber! Retread should not have been in Cars 3 and not you lot! You have detention for 1 hour Go to Pinkie's office right now! Herb: Spike. How DARE you give me grey card! Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT HERB CURBLER! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU HAVE DETENTION FOREVER! Sterling: What!? I have dark grey. Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT STERLING! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS! GO TO PINKIES OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Chick Hicks(crying): No no no no no! I got gun metal card. Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT CHICK HICKS! YOU ARE MEAN AND LIKE TO PUSH THE OTHER CARS AROUND! ESPECIALLY RICH! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR FIVE DAYS! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Next Gen Clutch Aid (crying): Oh no! I got a red card! Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT NEXT GEN CLUTCH AID! YOU TOTALLY RUINED YOUR SPONSOR AND YOU ARE RUBY OAKS LEAST FAVORITE RACER AND SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 DAYS! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Jackson: Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. I got a black card. Can you please give me another change? Spike: ABSOLUTELY NO (Serbia Strong) WAY NOT! JACKSON (Popeye Toot) STORM! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT IN PISTON CUP HISTORY! YOU CAUSED LIGHTNING MCQUEEN TO CRASH AND WAS MEAN TO RUBY THE KING AND OTHERS! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT (Popeye Toot) NOW! Jackson (crying harder than Johnny Blamer for his dad in 2013): Waaaaaaa! (later) Pinkie: Hello Jackson. What are you are for. Jackson (crying): I got a black card! Pinkie: OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! JACKSON (Seal Bark) STORM! HOW DARE YOU GET A BLACK CARD! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE FIRED AND BANNED FROM RACING! AND ALSO GROUNDED! Jackson(crying harder than last two): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jackson's dad: JACKSON STORM, HOW DARE YOU HAVE A BLACK CARD! YOU ARE SO (Uncle Noah Horn) GROUNDED FOREVER! GO AWAY AND DIE!